krbayfandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight (メタナイト Meta Naito)' '''is a very experienced and respected star warrior as seen in episodes such as ''Island of the Lost Warrior. On numerous occasions, he has helped Kirby and his friends where he has appeared in almost every episode, even if it was for only a few seconds to say something like "Kirby is now, fire Kirby!" in a thick Spanish accent. Unlike the games, Meta Knight rarely fights Kirby, one of these few times was in the episode Kirby's duel role, and even then, Meta Knight was only dutifully following the orders of King Dedede. Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi (Japanese) and Eric Stuart (English). Trivia * Meta Knight's eyes change color depending on his mood: ** In A Blockbuster Battle '(Episode 2), his eyes turn grass green if he is totally serious about something. ** In [[Escargoon|'Escargoon]]' Squad '(Episode 12), his eyes turn a shimmering green when he is suspicious or problem solving. ** In The Pillow Case '(Episode 14) and '''Hour of the Wolfwrath '(Episode 26), his eyes turn dark orange when his eyes are supposedly closed. ** In 'Here Comes the Son '(Episode 19) and 'Kirby Takes the Cake '(Episode 51), his eyes turn blue when he is proud. ** In 'Scare Tactics - Part II '(Episode 46), his eyes turn red when he is angry. ** In 'Snack Attack - Part I '(Episode 52), his eyes turn pink when he is amused. * Meta Knight is usually seen with his cloak wrapped around him. ** However, he usually has it unwrapped in some episodes like: *** 'Dedede's Snow Job '(Episode 20) (When he saves Tiff and Tuff from giant snowflakes) *** 'Junk Jam '(Episode 33) (Although he has it open for a small amount of time when he was saving Tiff, Tuff and Kirby from crashing) **** In this episode, it is shown that Meta Knight owns a whip. *** 'The Empty Nest Mess '(Episode 23) *** 'The Kirby Derby - Part I '(Episode 35) *** 'The Kirby Derby - Part II '(Episode 36) *** 'A Novel Approach '(Episode 38) (Although he has it open for a small amount of time when he saves the real author named '''Rowlin '''from the fake '''Rowlin, who is actually the Broom King '''in disguise). *** '''Scare Tactics - Part I (Episode 45) *** Scare Tactics - Part II (Episode 46) * Although Meta Knight appears in almost every episode and the opening, he is never seen physically or mentioned in some episodes like: ** Beware: Whispy Woods '(Episode 5) ** '''Kirby's Pet Peeve '(Episode 15) ('''Note: This was one of the only episodes where Meta Knight was absent). ** The Thing About the Ring '(Episode 17) ** '''A Princess in Dis-Dress '(Episode 21) ** 'Island of the Lost Warrior '(Episode 22) (However, he is mentioned and a picture of him is shown on Tuff's pocket knife that was from Meta Knight) ** 'The Flower Plot '(Episode 27) ** 'A Dental Dilemma '(Episode 32) ** 'A Recipe for Disaster '(Episode 34) ** 'War of the Woods '(Episode 44) ** 'Tourist Trap '(Episode 48) ** 'The Meal Moocher '(Episode 59) ** 'Mabel Turns the Table '(Episode 62) ** 'The Kirby Quiz '(Episode 64) (However, Meta Knight is seen in some of the clips during the quiz show and at the very end of the episode when King Dedede and Escargoon are being shot in the air by a cannon) ** 'Fossil Fools - Part I '(Episode 75) ** 'Power Ploy '(Episode 80) ** 'A Chow Challenge '(Episode 86) ** 'Shell-Shocked '(Episode 88) ** '''D'Preciation Day (Episode 93) * In Kirby's Duel Role '''(Episode 3), Meta Knight cannot be swallowed by Kirby as it is shown that he is a extremely large and heavy opponent. ** However, Tiff tells him that "But, your not big or heavy Meta Knight.", but he replies by saying "I have other ways of defending myself." * The only episodes that Meta Knight is seen with other people is: ** Kirby *** '''The Kirby Derby - Part I *** The Kirby Derby - Part II *** Kirby Takes the Cake ''' ** Tiff and Tuff *** Meta Knight is usually seen with Tiff in almost every episode and he is only seen with Tuff alone in '''Scare Tactics - Part II * Meta Knight may have a sweet tooth as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom. ** In Escar-Gone '(Episode 39), he also seems to like tea as well. * In '''Crusade of the Blade '(Episode 60), it is revealed that Meta Knight stole the legendary sword called Galaxia. * In '''Cooking Up Trouble (Episode 82), Sword Knight mentions that Sir Ebrum's cooking "smell good compare to Meta Knight's cooking.", which indicate that Meta Knight is a bad cook. Gallery Mk fight.jpg|Meta Knight wielding Galaxia Category:Star warriors Category:Male characters Category:Characters